Some pigments and colored toner components have electronic properties that may confound or diminish efficacy of a toner containing same. For example, carbon black has high color density (coloring per unit weight), high blackness degree and high light fatness. However, higher levels of black pigment in a toner can result in lower charging with higher dielectric loss, both of which reduce transfer efficiency and degrade image quality (IQ). Black pigments are known to be more conductive than other pigments, which may be due to the formation of conductive pathways by the pigment through the toner particle.
Therefore, there remains a need to enhance colored toner efficacy and thus, improve charging in the formulation of colored toner, for example, to enable robust use of some pigments in toners, to enable higher pigment loading in a toner and efficient color imaging.